A Simple Misunderstanding
by Meagan Snow
Summary: Misty just wants to visit him. Just a simple quick visit, and she'll leave. She doesn't expect to meet Ash's new female traveling partner, and before she can stop it, sadness and jealousy washes over. But she's going to find out from Iris something she didn't expect...- SatoKasu, RP in collab with KittyKatLovesBooks
1. Written by Kitty

**Meagan Snow(over loudspeakers): So without further ado, here's our guest author for this chapter! KittyKatLovesBooks!**

**(An aquamarine-haired girl walks out on to the platform with hair in pigtails and a purple shimmery Dawn-skirt length dress with yellow tights)**

**KittyKatLovesBooks: Hi everyone! So pleased to meet ya! Call me Kitty! And let me introduce my dear friend Meagan Snow!**

**~A honey-blonde haired girl with dark honey eyes wearing a pink scarf and Dawn's sinnoh outfit (including the white beanie) with gold pins tying up hair walks out from behind curtains~**

**Meagan Snow: Hello Fanfiction Database! I'm Meagan Snow, but for the sakes of all of you, call me Meg.**

**Kitty: Now brief explanation: It's Roleplay time! Meg and I are co-authors of this fic, of which the shipping is a personal fav of Meg's-**

**Meg: Go SatoKasu! WHOO! ~strikes victory pose~**

**Kitty: Yeah! Go Ash and Misty! Poke rules!**

**Kitty: ….I got off track didn't I…. ahem, moving on… I'm writing this chapter… which will coincidently be short while poor Meg will be writing the second longer chapter…**

**Meg: Yeah, what a coincidence, Kitty….**

**Kitty: He he… Uh... Continue!**

* * *

Misty just walked up the hill, eyes darting around for a certain sighting of a male. Upon spotting him alone, by a tree, she ran up to him.  
She happily shouted "Ash!"

Ash turned around, not expecting to see his childhood best friend. "Misty?"

She skidded to a halt in front of the young boy and caught her breath "Ash… it's been so long…"

He fumbled with his words, not sure what to quite say "Um… yeah… wasn't expecting you…"

Misty let her heart fall down a bit before replying "Well, yeah, I thought I'd come and surprise you…"

Ash rubbed the back of his head before smiling "It is real nice to see you again, Mist! This is like the time you came and surprised me at home!"

Suddenly her heart soared. "Same with me, Ash! Just had to see you!"

She was surprised to find him surprised after that "You had to see me?"

She blushed wildly, covering her face while using the blowing winds as a cover for her reddening face  
"O-oh of course! I wanted to see what my old-time traveling partner was up to without me to guide him!"

"Oh…."

Not noticing the hidden gloom in his voice, she continued "Well… yeah…"

Great. The awkward tension was almost unbearable…

Clearing her throat, Misty tried to end the silence "So… how is May doing?

Ash looked away and simply stated "Oh she's doing great. So is Dawn."

"Dawn… "Misty thoughtfully put a finger to a chin before snapping it in realization "Wasn't that your Sinnoh traveling partner…? "Her voice trailed off.

Ash just nodded, not sure what to say.

Misty fumbled with her fingers, slightly irritated that this was not going the way she would have liked it.

She sheepishly looked at him with one happy thought coming to mind "I bet you've stopped going on a girl hunt, now at least… you're alone."

He made eye contact with her "Actually, after Brock left, I met a connoisseur named Cilan. He's a great cook, though nothing like Brock-"

"A connoisseur! "Misty shouted in stupor "They're really rare in anywhere around the world except Unova! Oh, I wish I could meet him."

Ash looked down, concealing a look of jealousy he didn't even know he was wearing "I also met this wild-"

"Ash "Misty looked at him with a blank face "Please don't name the first wild pokemon you met when you came into Unova."

"No! That's not what I was going to say "He muttered "I met this wild girl-"

Suddenly a rustling from behind a tall bush caught both their attentions, and both gazed at the bush until a purple-haired female emerged from it carrying berries.

She smiled at Ash "Hey Ash! Cilan is still getting stuff! It's almost time fo-"she stopped upon seeing Misty.

She raised an eyebrow curiously "Who's this?"

Misty felt a sharp pang; he had never talked about her to this girl who was obviously his new female traveling companion.

Ash looked around uncomfortably "Um, Misty, this is Iris, Iris this is Misty. She was my traveling partner back in Kanto-"

Iris's eyes widened and she grinned wildly, reaching out for Misty's arm and grabbing it.

Iris sharply chided Ash "Go get Cilan now! I need to have a private girl talk with your friend Misty!"

Ash protested "No, Iris! I'm fin-"

"Get your lazy self by the fire!" She then kicked the boy (sending him into space, blasting off again), and turned to Misty.

"Come on! I have a great place to go talk privately! It's a remote cliff!"

So she dragged her off, not ever noticing Misty size up her new replacement with a sad look in her eye.

* * *

**~Kitty and Meagan sitting at desk, Meagan now wearing Ash's Sinnoh outfit with her blonde hair spiked to match~**

**Kitty: Finally done! I am exhausted! Do you know how much work this is! ~fans self with fan~ And WHAT are you wearing?**

**Meg: ~sweatdrops~ I'm dressed as Ash back in Kanto... And you 've only done three pages, Kitty… **

**Kitty: And? **

**Meg: …**

**Kitty: ~breaks awkward silence~ Do you have any ideas for the next chap?**

**Meg: Yep! Already working on it! ~pulls out pen and pencil and notebook full of messy handwriting from Ash-style backpack~**

**Kitty: … You're good…**

**Meg: What? No, this isn't all this RP.. It's my Pokemon notebook, where I write all my Pokemon fics!**

**Kitty: ~rereads small amount of work~ I need to improve…**

**Meg: Hmm... maybe read some fics for ideas?**

**Kitty: Nah, I've got a better idea…. ~reaches for popcorn~**

**Meg: Really….**

**Kitty: Maaa…. Ish mood fur ruuu! Ish morn! ~talks while popping popcorn pieces into mouth~**

**Meg: ~deadpans~ …I think I'll go work on next chapter now…**

**Kitty: Masht sush shummorn? ~offers out popcorn bag~**

**Meg: No thanks… tell you what, put the bag down and I'll update Water and Poison…**

**Kitty: ~grumbles under breath but puts bag down~**

**Meg: ~smiles! Much better…. Bye folks! See you later! ~waves happily at readers~**


	2. Written by Meg

**~Meagan steps onto the stage, wearing the Iris outfit along with having two small ponytails at the top of her honey-blonde hair~** **"Hey, FanFiction! Remember us?"**

**~Kitty follows, her long blue hair tied into a ponytail but otherwise without change.~ "To remind you: we're doing a RolePlay-type fiction together an today, it's Meg's turn to do a chap. **

**Meg: A quick rewind: Kitty is KittyKatLovesBooks, a great FFn friend of mine. **

**Kitty: And Meg is Meagan Snow, publisher of our fic and author of this chapter!**

**Meg: So without further ado, here's my chapter!**

* * *

"Oh my God, we have so much to talk about!" Iris talked nonstop, giving Misty a time to catch her breath as she led Misty by her wrist up a slope that just kept getting steeper and steeper.

She was like an Aipom or something, climbing with utter ease, Misty noticed.  
Great. Her replacement was half-Aipom.  
She had been through some tough situations with Ash, and that had made her more somewhat stronger. But now she felt it was nothing compared to the girl in front of her

After what seemed like forever and a day to Misty, but couldn't in reality have been more than half an hour, they stopped and Iris motioned to a cave stationed by a remote cliff half hidden by the thick underbrush.  
Misty had to admit, Iris was resourceful. Another attribute to add to the "Why Iris is an improvement on Misty" list.

"Come on! We have soo much to talk about!" Iris called, ducking into the cave. Misty followed.  
"It is so great to finally meet you! Ash has told me all about you!"  
Misty froze, trying to process this. Her ears received the information, but her brain refused to accept it.  
"Has he... Mentioned me?" She said finally.  
"All the time!" Iris affirmed . "He misses you a lot, you know."

Misty felt a great weight lift from her chest.  
"Really?" She asked. Iris now seemed to her to no longer be a replacement but the fun-loving, yet tough, kid she was.

"Oh yeah! Did you really fish him out of a river first time you met?"

Misty laughed at the memory.  
"Yeah. Him and Pikachu. I remember, my first reaction was to shout out, 'Are you okay!' and then I was so embarrassed about it when he answered I told him I was talking to Pikachu."

Iris laughed too, sharing one of her own stories. "When I first met them, I didn't know Pikachu were Electric-type, so I was all like hugging and squeezing the poor thing until he shocked me. Arceus, I almost had a heart attack!"

Misty, now, giggled at the tale. To her surprise, she felt totally at ease with Iris when they got to talking.  
"Ha! The day I met him, after fishing him out of that river he jumped up and grabbed my bike as soon as he was fully conscious, because he had to get poor Pikachu to a Poké Center, and I followed him all the way to the nearest town on foot, several miles away. I swear I wanted to throttle him then and there when I learned he had wrecked it!"

Iris snickered. "He's told me that one. Apparently you wanted to throttle him for several months after that."

Misty grew serious. "Not really, no. I guess... I guess I needed a reason to follow him."

Iris followed in tact, her the laughter disappearing from her face as well  
"And from what I can tell, he was glad to have it too. Why did you have to leave? He's never told me that."

"I'm a Gym Leader. They were going to close my Gym if I didn't come back."

"So... You left your best friend and went to take care of your family business even though Ash tells me you have three perfectly capable older sisters?"

Misty paused. "Yes, but... I mean..."

Iris grinned and wrapped Misty in a hug. "Welcome back!"

* * *

**Meg ~now dressed as Brock and walking around with her eyes closed~ **

**So, how did you guys like-OW -like it? Jeez, how does he do this?**

**Kitty: ~sweatdropping~ M****eg, Brock doesn't walk around with this eyes closed. They're just narrow.**

**Meg: ~mittering indistinctly and rubbing sore spot on her face~ ****Now, you tell me?**

**Kitty: You never told me you were cosplaying as Brock! And besides. I thought this chapter was supposed to be longer than mine!**

**Meg: Yeah, about that.. ~sheepish~ I kinda sorta lost my notebook with all my notes in it so I had to recreate this from scratch. **

**Kitty: You... what? It it this one? ~produces pink notebook with a cat face on it~**

**Meg: OH MY GOD THAT IS IT WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!**

**Kitty: You left it at my house. And I could hardly bring it back since you're in Poland and I'm in the USA. So I airmailed it...**

**Meg: ...**

**Kitty: But they wouldn't let me sent radiant material over the ocean! ~boom tss~**

**Meg: I need it...**

**Kitty: ~suddenly deep in lecture~ Mmhh yeah just a minute. **

**Meg: Those are just rough drafts and our airtime sends soo-**


End file.
